


Sweet Surprise

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: ?? sorta, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Fingering, NSFW, Orgasm, Other, Squirting, Stephen Galaxy - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, im sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is in heat and she needs to find a way to get rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

Of course, Jasper's heat cycle was around and she defiantly wasn't enjoying it. Staying in the barn with Peridot and Lapis were enough, let alone this hell and torture. Luckily they were gone back at the temple for a bit so she was able to try and solve this on her own. With a loud grunt, she finally pushed herself off the ground, letting out a long chirrup. She then started to search the loft.

There was nothing around to fuck or be fucked with. That's until Jasper started to search a small box, finding a metal baseball bat. She carefully picked it up and started to rub it gently. It was awfully cold to the touch but that defiantly wasn't going to stop her from using it. 

With a grunt, Jasper's uniform vanished and she then leaned up to start gently licking the bat. The taste wasn't all that pleasant but she wanted to try and lube it up at least a little bit. Simply, she continued to lewdly lick at the bat before finally getting on her hands and knees. She reached the bat back, gently pressing it against her asshole as she groaned loudly. Carefully, she started to press the bat against herself, trying to slowly slide it in. Jasper barely managed to do so as she let out a loud moan followed by a wince, closing her eyes. She slightly sprawled her legs out a bit more, lowering herself down a bit to try and allow more access.

After many attempts, she finally fit her desired length into her ass. She was awfully tight which only made this much more enjoyable as she started to gently and slowly thrust the bat into herself, softly panting and moaning. The large gem wiggled her hips gently as she then reached down to start touching and fingering herself as she fucked herself with both her fingers in her cunt and a metal baseball bat in her ass.

With a loud moan, she sped up her actions and got much more rougher with fucking herself. Her eyes tightly shut and she simply drooled. Jasper was crying out in pleasure and probably the entire Beach City could hear her cries. Especially her loud scream and howls as she came, cum squirting out of her and onto the floor, creating a huge mess. 

Of course, Jasper flopped down onto the floor and she panted loudly, her chest moving in a rapid motion. She groaned, shivering a bit. The barn smelt awful. It reeked of cum and Jasper's heat which was awful and the smell probably wouldn't leave for days or maybe even weeks.

The large gem finally pulled both the bat and her fingers out of herself with a shaky sigh. She dropped the bat down and then licked her fingers off. Jasper lazily cleaned herself off before simply curling up and falling asleep. After this, she was defiantly going to have to let Peridot and Lapis finally bathe her.


End file.
